Lin Xitang
Male|age = 40+|boundary = God Boundary|occupation = Warrior Marshall|military_rank = Marshall|affiliations = Daybreak Qin Empire|family = Qianye|continent = Qin Continent|noble_rank = Marquis (current); Duke (raw)|disciple(s) = Bright Emperor|planet = False Valley Star}}The adoptive father of the protagonist. Lin Xitang discovered [[Qianye|'Qianye']] by using his technique "Art of Heaven's Mystery" and signed Qianye '''up for the '''Yellow Springs Training Camp. He promised to bestow the surname of Lin on Qianye upon the latter's completion of training in the Camp. Appearance Lin was described as a man "in his prime," who had long hair and deep, clear eyes "calm as still water," with such brilliance that they seemed to "reflect all the sights of the world." His appearance was often regarded by others in the novel as graceful and ethereal with an otherworldly aura. The author commented that Lin had "a look of heavenly being."https://www.weibo.com/3555961815/FqQ71hftW?filter=hot&root_comment_id=0&type=comment His posture was elegant, but also "as sharp as an unsheathed sword." Lin usually wore his standard, black, empire marshal uniform with an upturned collar. The uniform did not have any insignia of military rank, but only two rows of silver buttons embossed with a flaming longsword. When he was recovering from illness or presiding over the divination ceremony for the Empire, Lin wore plain robe with long sleeves. Lin's hair color was silver when he first appeared in the novel, and the hair color would change with his rank of cultivation and his health. As Lin's rank started approaching the realm of Heavenly Monarch, his silvery hair would turn almost white. When his health deteriorated, however, his hair would gradually turn dark grey. In the side story of MoE, a tale about the Twin Paragons in their earlier years, Lin was depicted as a handsome young man who had black long hair during the Champion level. Personality As an expert excelled at the Art of Heaven's Mystery, Lin served as a sagacious advisor to the Empire and held an unwavering loyalty to human race. He was calm, determined, and renowned for his cunning wit and keen foresight. While he was selfless and dedicated to the greater good of his race, some criticized him as possessing no private feelings, even to the point of being heartless, though it was later revealed that he deeply cared about those who were close to him. Later in the novel, an interesting comparison was drawn between Lin Xitang and Song Zining as many started to view Zining as Lin's successor when the former began to show his immense talent in planning strategies and leading armies. Zhang Boqian pointed out that although both were quick-witted, Lin was an honest, righteous man while Zining was more sophisticated and smooth in character. History Summary Lin Xitang’s family background was not very outstanding. The Lin House had been in the army for generations, but most were mid to low ranking officers. Even his father’s generation was merely a hereditary viscount. ....... In nearly thirty years of army life, Lin Xitang had fought several hundreds of battles of various scales and had only rarely met defeat. Even when faced against the strongest dark races, his losses were so flawless that even the Ministry of Military Affairs could not find any way to nitpick. However, not only did Lin Xitang possess talent in the field of military affairs, he was even more talented in handling regional government and political affairs. At the same time, because he cultivated the Art of Heaven’s Mystery, he also unearthed countless talents for the Empire. All in all, Lin Xitang could even be considered as an all-around talent. Just like that, by amassing merit and achievements, he was promoted to Marshal after just reaching the age of forty, becoming the youngest of the Empire’s ten marshals. Joining names with Zhang Boqian, who was of the same age, they became known as the Empire’s Twin Paragons.https://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/monarch-of-evernight/moe-volume-1-chapter-27 Timeline } }}Category:Spoilers Cultivation Arts * Art of Heaven's Mystery '''- The wondrous abilities of Art of Heaven’s Mystery''' were unfathomably boundless. It could awaken an individual’s cultivation potential as one of its effects. Truly outstanding natural talent would often produce unusual phenomenons under its effects. * Fueled Fire Spear -''' The Song clan secret art was capable of shooting out virtually inextinguishable origin power flames. '''Abilities * Xing Ji Yi Liu - Literally, "Star Pole Flowing Tide." * Chong Ying Hui Lang - Literally, “The Corridor of Ghostly Shadow,” which generated multiple bullet tracks from all directions that made escape from the attack almost impossible. Enemies could not prejudge which and how many tracks are real or illusive. Equipment * Qian Mo Yan Hua - Literally, "The Blossoming Smokes Along the Crisscross Path," a grade 7 gun. Relationships References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Qin Continent Category:Qin Empire Category:Alive